


Calculus- Chaelisa/Jensoo

by illuminatithreat3



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatithreat3/pseuds/illuminatithreat3
Summary: In which Lisa learns she's actually a lesbian (which anyone could've told her)Chaeyoung learns that broom closets are really smallJisoo learns what "Netflix and Chill" meansAnd Jennie learns how to do a convincing stage kiss





	1. Prologue

Jisoo laughed loudly as Lisa made yet another pun. This time it was something about a fish.The details weren’t very clear because by this time, they’d usually all be sick of Lisa’s jokes, especially Jennie, But as you looked around Chaeyoung and Jisoo’s dorm room, you’d see why- A) They liked Lisa’s puns, B) why Chaeyoung was (really badly) french braiding Jisoo’s hair, and C) why Lisa was laughing so hard at her own joke that she was crying.

Four empty wine bottles were next to Jennie, who was sitting on the floor by Jisoo. Sure, they could have sat on Chaeyoung’s old, most likely from the early 80’s floral sofa, but the four girls had always preferred the concrete floor. This way they could sit in a circle and look at each other’s drunken, smiling faces. The reason for the wine and the empty package of mini cupcakes on Chae’s bed: They had all passed their midterm exams. After all the stressful nights of studying (except Lisa, she didn’t really study), they were finally relaxing and celebrating.

At around four A.M., the celebrating started to calm down and there was less laughing and more random philosophical questions such as:

“Hey, what if the teletubbies are actually a metaphor for different types of economies? Like Po is communism?” Lisa yawned.

“Yeah and the green one is capitalism…” Jisoo theorized sleepily.

“You mean Dipsy?”

“Yeah that one…” Jisoo stopped talking and Lisa realized that Jennie and Chaeyoung had been asleep for a while. She looked away from Jisoo and over at Chaeyoung. There was no denying she was pretty. She had gorgeous eyes, and Lisa had always been jealous of her perfectly shaped lips. When she looked back at Jisoo, the girl was out cold.

Lisa hated being the last one awake. Even though there were the other girls in the room (her best friends, no less), she felt really alone. It kind of scared her a bit, and she tried her best to go to sleep but sleep just wouldn’t come. She took out her phone, turned the brightness down and surfed the web for a while.

Lisa dropped her phone and flopped onto her back in boredom. It was six in the morning now and everyone else was still asleep. She wasn’t tired, but she was hungry. She considered just taking her car and driving to McDonald’s for breakfast, but she realized she was probably still pretty tipsy, bordering on drunk, so she shouldn’t drive. Instead she raided Chaeyoung’s mini fridge. She was rooting around, looking for something that wasn’t leftover pizza and redbull, when she heard someone stir behind her.

Lisa turned to see Chaeyoung smile at her. “I don’t think there’s anything breakfast-y in there. We could wake the others and go get breakfast somewhere.”

“We should probably wait to drive. We had like, a lot of wine, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel the least bit hungover… Which means I’m still drunk.” When Lisa was drunk, she took a while to find the right words and was usually pretty confused, but Chaeyoung, well, she tended to whine.

“Ughhugh I’m still really tired, but also really hungry. When will they-” Her words were cut off as she doubled over and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Lisa chuckled.

Jennie sat up and stretched. “What time is it… Jeez, my head hurts. Lisa can you pass me some... Advil? I think Chae has some in the cabinet above the… uh… the… Microwave! Yeah, that.” Jennie could never think straight until she had fully woken up and had some coffee. It was even worse when she was hungover.

Lisa tossed her the bottle of Advil after taking one herself. She didn’t have a headache yet, but she would. 

“Thanks. Chae throw up yet?” Lisa nodded in response. Chaeyoung always threw up after drinking even two glasses of wine and last night she’d had five. “Well, Jisoo will be out till at least ten, and I’m starving. Once Chae gets back we can probably Uber Eats something breakfast. Speaking of which, how long does it take to puke, jeez.” Lisa and Jennie headed towards the bathroom door.

Lisa knocked. “Everything okay in there?”

“Yeah, my head just hurts is all. Did you guys steal my Advil yet?” A muffled voice replied.

“Mm hmm, come out here, I have it.” Jennie rattled the bottle. “Hey, you want to Uber Eats something? I’m starving.”

“Sure, one minute.” Chae said.

Twenty minutes later Jennie, Chae, and Lisa were all enjoying hash browns from McDonald’s and playing on their phones, pausing at times to show each other a video or news story or meme.

Jisoo finally woke up at around 9:45 with a splitting headache and reheated hash brown.

“Welcome back to the land of the living- and the hungover.” Lisa quipped, passing her the Advil and a bottle of water, “We’ve been expecting you.” Jisoo rolled her eyes at Lisa’s antics and groaned. She liked getting drunk, but hated the hangover that came the next day, and always ended up swearing that she’d never drink again. She never kept this promise.

She looked around at her best friends. They had met last year, on the first day at a brand new, much bigger school. Their college was full of thousands of people, so it was just luck that they met, but it seemed to them that it was meant to be. They had clicked instantly and had been best friends ever since, but that could still change…


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa learns she's actually a lesbian (which anyone could've told her)  
> Chaeyoung learns that broom closets are really small  
> Jisoo learns what "Netflix and Chill" means  
> And Jennie learns how to do a convincing stage kiss

Chaeyoung threw down her pen in frustration. “Okay, does anyone actually understand this?”

“You’re the one who’s actually in a mathematics class,” Jennie looked up from the script she was poring over with Jisoo, “Lisa, are you okay? Are you dying?”

Lisa looked up. “Huh? Oh! Yeah. I’m just trying to remember what came after the step-ball-change…” Her voice trailed off as she continued to do weird little half-motions, marking some dance she had learned in class.

The four girls were studying together in Chaeyoung and Jisoo’s dorm room like they did every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday nights since they met last year when they had first arrived at their college.

*Flashback*

A warm day in early September, students everywhere were beginning to arrive for the new year.   
“Momma, I’ll be fine. You guys don’t need to help me unpack. Thanks for the ride Papa. I’ll see you Sunday.” A thin, blonde girl hugged her parents goodbye and started to lug her last bag up to her dorm. She looked around at the other people on the quad. A group of boys, roughhousing. A pretty, dark haired girl saying goodbye to her parents and older sister, who ran off to meet her friends.

Of course, the blonde thought, everyone else here already knows people and has friends.

Distracted, she had tripped on a tree root. “Hey are you okay?” The dark haired girl had come to check on her.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I think. I’m Lisa.”

“Chaeyoung.” She helped Lisa to her feet.

“Thanks. You should probably get back to your friends now.” Lisa gestured to the five girls she’d seen Chaeyoung run over to earlier.

“Oh, them? I don’t know them. I just asked if they knew where Knapp Hall was. They told me to get lost.”

Lisa and Chaeyoung giggled. “I know where Knapp is, I’m in the same building. Come on, I’ll show you.”

“This campus is honestly so confusing. Are you a freshman too?”

“Yep. Hey, it may be confusing, but at least there’s a Chick-Fil-A on campus.”

Chaeyoung laughed. “I think this is my dorm. Oh, I’m really nervous. My roommate might be here, and the college gives you their number, but neither of us texted each other.”

“Do you at least know her name?”

“Um,” Chaeyoung checked the paper with her dorm number written on it. “Kim Jisoo.”

“I’ll go in with you, if you want.”

“Don’t you have to put that bag in your dorm?”

“I can do that later it’s fine. But you look like you’re dying holding that trunk.” Chaeyoung shrugged and opened the door. A girl with long hair whirled around in surprise.

“Oh! You scared me. Hi, I’m Jisoo… Which one you is Chaeyoung?”

“I am. Hi, uh, I guess we’re roommates.” Chaeyoung smiled. “This my friend Lisa. She’s also in Knapp.”

Before anyone else could say anything, a knock came at the door, and someone pushed it open.

“Oh! Sorry. Wrong room. I’m in the next one, sorry.” The girl said.

“It’s fine. I’m Chaeyoung. I’m majoring in Music: Performance (Voice) Specialization, B.M. and minoring in Mathematics.”

“Jennie. Theatre Arts, B.A., minor in Human Development and Family Studies, B.S.”

 

“I’m Lisa, major in Dance, B.A, minor in Human Development and Family Studies, B.S.”

“And I’m Jisoo. I’m majoring in Theatre Arts: Musical Theatre Specialization, B.F.A and minoring in Early Childhood Teacher Certification: Infancy to Sixth Grade, B.S.” They all smiled at each other, and exchanged numbers. The rest was history.

*End of Flashback*

Lisa had stopped dancing. “Crap! I’m late!”

Chae looked up, startled by Lisa’s sudden outburst. “For what?”

“I have a date.” Lisa announced proudly, standing tall.

“Oh.” Chae looked disappointed as she went back to her textbook.

“Really?! Who??” Jisoo asked excitedly.

“You don’t know him, he’s just a guy in my dance class. He’s super cute.”

“Have fun. We’ll see you tomorrow then. Bye Lisa!” Jennie waved at Lisa and went back to her script, trying to memorize her lines.

“Yeah, bye Lisa.” Chae halfheartedly waved. 

Lisa grabbed her purse and left, skipping a little from excitement. 

“Chae, what’s wrong?” Jisoo asked with a worried tone. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I don’t even know.” Chaeyoung’s eyes drifted to the door and back to her maths book.

Jennie whispered in Jisoo’s ear.

“Oh. Ohhhh. Okay.” Jisoo grinned at Chae. “Ok. Carry on, Chae.”

Jisoo pulled out her phone and texted Jennie.

Jisoo: So, Chae likes Lisa? How do you know? Did she tell you??

Jennie: No, it’s just obvious. Have you seen her look at Lisa?

Jisoo: Awwww they would be so cute together? I kinda almost hope that Lisa’s date doesn’t go well, because she would be so good with Chae.

Jennie: Maybe we should like, try to get them together.Tomorrow after Drama rehearsal meet me at my dorm and we’ll plan something

Jisoo: Ok

 

Jennie smiled, thinking about what it would be like if Chae and Lisa got together.

At around nine P.M., Lisa dropped her purse on the floor and sat on her bed. Her date had gone well, but why didn’t she enjoy it as much as she should have? The guy was nice, but Lisa didn’t feel anything romantically for him. She took off her makeup, changed into comfortable pajamas and scrolled through social media. There were all these pictures in her Instagram feed of girls and their boyfriends on dates, or kissing, or laughing. Why couldn’t she ever have that with a guy? Lisa couldn’t ever recall feeling that way about a guy. What was wrong with her? 

She continued scrolling and saw a picture Chae had posted of her with a really cute dog. There were also a few pictures of her in a chair next to the ocean. 

She looks so pretty in every picture she takes, it’s not fair, Lisa thought. God, Chae is so beautiful.

Oh.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa learns she's actually a lesbian (which anyone could've told her)  
> Chaeyoung learns that broom closets are really small  
> Jisoo learns what "Netflix and Chill" means  
> And Jennie learns how to do a convincing stage kiss

Jennie and Jisoo left soon after Lisa, to go get ramen for dinner down at Murdough Hall, Chaeyoung stayed behind to “study”. She was actually trying to figure out why she felt so sad and disappointed that Lisa had a date. 

She decided that staying in her dorm wouldn’t do her any good and she should go for a walk around campus.

The campus was very pretty, there were trees everywhere and it was just the right temperature for a walk, not too hot, not too cold. The sun was about to set so everything was bathed in this gorgeous orangy-red light. Chaeyoung found a bench and sat to watch the sunset.

She watched the light fade from that orange-red to pink to purple to deep blue. She loved watching sunrises and sunsets. They were just so beautiful. 

The sunset was over now, but Chaeyoung didn’t want to go back just yet, so she decided to post some pictures on her Instagram from a vacation she took a while ago. A few of her by the sea and one of her with a dog she had met. She scrolled through her feed for a bit before becoming bored and pulling out her headphones. She turned on her favorite song and walked slowly back to her dorm.  
\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chaeyoung woke up to the sound of her and Jisoo’s alarm and sighed. She really wanted to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t miss class. Besides, she was supposed to meet her friends to get bagels down in Talkington Hall.

Chae rolled out of bed to the bathroom to get dressed and do her makeup. After she was finished, Jisoo had finally pulled herself out of bed and had started to get ready. Soon, they were both ready to get breakfast. They left Knapp Hall and met Jennie and Lisa right outside, and continued to walk to Talkington. The conversation was mostly about how tired they were, awful groups for projects, and homework they had forgotten to do/gave up on doing. They livened up a bit after coffee and bagels, but everyone was off in their own little world.

Chae was still trying to figure out why she was sad that Lisa went on a date with someone last night, Lisa was wrestling with the fact that after twenty-one years of life, she is just now figuring out she’s a lesbian, and Jennie and Jisoo were plotting to get Chae and Lisa together.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jennie shifted her weight and sat down on her bed. “Okay, so that’s how we’ll do it, agreed?”

“Yep. Good plan, Jen. Want to run lines? I’m almost off-book.” Jisoo grabbed her script from her backpack and sat on Jennie’s bed.

“Sure, we’ll start from scene three and run through scene six.”

Jisoo blushed a little at the mention of scene six.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Turn. Ball-Change. Chest Pop 2x. Passé to a snap-kick. Body Roll. Final pose.  
Turn. Ball-Change. Chest Pop 2x. Passé to a snap-kick. Body Roll. Final pose.  
Turn. Ball-Change. Chest Pop 2x. Passé to a snap-kick. Body Roll. Final pose.

Lisa repeated those final steps until she was sure she had them perfectly, and then did them again. After she was done practicing, she took a shower, thinking about how “holy crap I’m gay and I’m in love with Chaeyoung”. Afterwards she tried to distract herself from thoughts of Chae by doing her homework and reading ahead in her Human Development And Family Studies textbook, which was how she fell asleep. Textbook open next to her, light still on, and thoughts of Chae danced like visions of sugarplums in her head.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chaeyoung was alone in her dorm room, lying on her back on the floor, vaguely thinking about maybe watching the sunset tonight and daydreaming, when she realized she was daydreaming about Lisa!

“Oh my God, oh my God, I like Lisa. That’s why I didn’t like her going on a date! I like her!” Chae realized. Chae had known she liked girls for a long time, but she had never thought of Lisa that way until now. She was pretty, sure, with shoulder length blonde hair and bangs, brown eyes, and cute nose. She was cool too. She had a great personality and was really funny, but she’d only ever thought of Lisa as one of her best friends. The more Chae thought about her, the more she liked her.

“I like Lisa.” Chae said softly, a little shocked.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Text Log Between Jennie and Lisa ___

Lisa: Hey, can I tell you something?  
Jennie: Yeah, sure, what is it?  
Lisa: I think I might be a lesbian  
Jennie: Ok  
Lisa: And I like Chae  
Jennie: The first part I saw coming, but I gotta admit, that last part was a curveball.  
Lisa: You knew I was gay? I’m just figuring this out tho  
Jennie: Anybody could’ve told you that you were gay. It’s kinda obvious.  
Lisa: Oh… Don’t tell Chae okay?  
Jennie: I won’t.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Text Log Between Jennie and Chae _  
__

Chae: Hey Jen?  
Jennie: Yeah?  
Chae: I think I like Lisa.

Jennie looked at Jisoo and smiled. “This day just keeps getting better and better.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa learns she's actually a lesbian (which anyone could've told her)  
> Chaeyoung learns that broom closets are really small  
> Jisoo learns what "Netflix and Chill" means  
> And Jennie learns how to do a convincing stage kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter before the epilogue! Wow! I'm working on another fic called Heaven Is A Place Where Nothing Ever Happens. I'm working on chapter one and it should be up soon, so please keep an eye out for that! Thank you!

Jennie was lying in her bed next to Jisoo, replaying the day’s events. First, Jennie and Jisoo had run their lines for the show they were acting in (Jennie played Alexa and Jisoo played Vanessa) and decided to “practice the blocking” for scene six, Alexa and Vanessa’s kissing scene, and one thing led to another…

_“Anything is possible Alexa, you of all people should know that.”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Show me.”  
Jisoo leaned in slowly and kissed Jennie chastely on the lips. They pulled apart, abandoned their scripts and blocking and went in again. Their tongues fought for dominance, this kiss more heated and passionate than the first, with Jisoo’s hands twisted up in Jennie’s hair. Jennie broke the kiss only to pull off her shirt and help Jisoo with hers. She kissed Jisoo’s neck, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from the girl. Later on, Jennie woke up beside a sleeping Jisoo after having one of the greatest nights of her life._

_Afterwards, Lisa had texted her saying she liked Chae, and then as if on cue, Chaeyoung texted saying she liked Lisa! The plan to get them together just got a lot easier and the time Jennie and Jisoo would spend together to make it happen got a lot more fun. ___

__\-------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Everytime Chaeyoung saw Lisa over the next few days, whether it be on the way to class, or when everyone was hanging out, she couldn’t help but think of kissing her, or running her hands through Lisa’s hair._ _

__It was the same for Lisa, all she thought of was holding Chae’s soft, delicate hands, her beautiful voice when she sang…_ _

__Meanwhile, Jennie and Jisoo grew closer. They went out on a first date and it went really well. They had also decided to give Lisa and Chae a few days to see if they would get together on their own, but instead it seemed like they would never speak again. They barely acknowledged each other’s existence. Jisoo wanted to wait a bit longer, but Jennie had had enough. I mean, they had sorted their shit out, why couldn’t Lisa and Chae?_ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Jennie: Lisa meet me right outside the water fountain by Dr. Kalm’s room in 10  
Lisa: K omw_ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Jennie: Chae right before calc meet me outside Dr. Kalm’s room be there in 10  
Chaeyoung: Okay but don’t make me late_ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Jennie nervously waited for Lisa and Chae to show up and checked to make sure everything was ready. The door to the Janitor’s Closet was unlocked and Jennie had the key (she was good friends with one of the janitors), everything was set, all she needed now was the others._ _

__“Jen, why am I here?” Lisa asked, then spotted Chae coming. “And why is she here too?” Lisa whispered to Jennie._ _

__“Hey, Jen… Hi Lisa.” Chae said awkwardly._ _

__“Until you two get this sorted out,” She gestured to Lisa and Chae. “nobody's going anywhere.”_ _

__“Get what sorted out?”_ _

__“Don’t play dumb, Lisa, you know very well what I mean.”_ _

__“Well, I have calculus sooo…” Chaeyoung started to walk away, but Jennie grabbed her by the arm._ _

__“See, I thought you’d avoid this for as long as possible so,” She opened the door to the broom closet and pushed both girls inside. “Good luck,” She said, turning the key. “Like I said, nobody leaves until you figure this out. I’ll be back in an hour.” Jennie began to walk away when she heard Chaeyoung yell at her,_ _

__“I’m missing Calculus, you bitch!” Jennie only smiled and continued walking._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Lisa turned to Chaeyoung after twenty minutes of silence. “Okay, we called Jennie, she didn’t pick up, we called Jisoo, she didn’t pick up either. Maybe we should just try to get this figured out.”_ _

__“It’s your fault that we’re in here.”_ _

__“My fault? How is this my fault? What issue was Jennie even talking about? What do we need to resolve?”_ _

__“It is your fault! And you know very well why we’re here.”_ _

__“No, I don’t, so why don’t you enlighten me, since you know everything!”_ _

__“It’s because you’re perfect, okay? YOU’RE PERFECT, AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I LIKE YOU!”_ _

__“I’M PERFECT? HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR LATELY? YOU’RE BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED, SO FOLLOWING YOUR LOGIC, THEN IT’S YOUR FAULT WE’RE HERE!”_ _

__“You think I’m beautiful?”_ _

__“Well no shit, have ya looked at yourself?” Lisa said softly._ _

__“I told you I liked you.”_ _

__“Yeah, I guess you did.” Suddenly, Chae’s hands were on her waist, Lisa’s hands were in Chae’s hair, their lips came together and their tongues intertwined. The fit was perfect, Lisa’s body against Chae’s. It felt like it was meant to be, Lisa’s hands roaming around Chae’s back and Chae’s soft lips against Lisa’s. When they finally came apart and stopped for breath, it seemed the air around them had changed. The tension was gone and to Chae, it seemed as magical as watching a sunset and seeing the colors fade from red, to pink to purple to blue to black_ _


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lisa learns she's actually a lesbian (which anyone could've told her)  
> Chaeyoung learns that broom closets are really small  
> Jisoo learns what "Netflix and Chill" means  
> And Jennie learns how to do a convincing stage kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my boys you know who you are
> 
> Sorry Cali.

Chaeyoung sat on her bed with her guitar making some notes on her sheet music. Her final project for her Composition class was to compose a song, with lyrics, and be able to record it. If multiple people were needed to sing other parts, they could and they didn’t have to be in the class.

Chae put her guitar back in its case, grabbed her sheet music and walked down to the campus’s recording studio and saw her waiting friends.

“Took you long enough.” Lisa said with a cheeky smile.

“Sorry,” Chae said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, “I just wanted to make a few more vocal notes on the sheet music.”

“It’s fine, let’s just record, I’m so excited.” Jennie grinned and Jisoo giggled at her excited adorableness.

“Don’t worry, just relax and remember to breath, you guys will do great.” Chae walked in to the booth and slipped on the headphones.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and begun to sing into the microphone.  
“Tukhamyeon geuchin maldeullo  
nae mame sangcheoreul naenohgo  
mianhadan mal hanmadi eobsi  
tto na hanja wirohago  
oneul harudo hoksi  
nal tteonalkka neul buranhae hae  
I just want you to stay”

Jennie took over and did her part-  
“Jeomjeom mudyeojyeo ganeun  
neoui geu mupyojeong soge  
cheoncheonhi naeryeonohjamyeo  
geoure soksagigon hae  
nal dangyeonhage saenggakhaneun neojiman  
geuge neodawo geuraedo  
Stay stay stay with me”

Jisoo nervously sung her part  
“Neol darmeun deuthan seulpeun mellodi  
ireohge nal ullineunde eh eh  
ne hyanggineun dalkomhan felony  
neomu mipjiman saranghae”

The girls were nervous at first, but they started to have fun with it. The song was good and the got really into it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“It goes a little something like,”

“Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala”

“Jigeum dangjang manheungeol baraneun ge anya  
geujeo nae gyeote stay with me” Chaeyoung finished with a smile.

She slipped off her headphones and stepped out of the booth. All four girls crowded around one of the computers outside the booths and playedback the song. It sounded good. Good enough for an A. 

She looked around at her friends and girlfriend, and this, this group made Chae feel something as magical as watching a sunset, and seeing the colors fade from red to pink to purple to blue to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates  
> @illuminatithreat3


End file.
